User talk:Wagnike2
Archived Talk: 1 2 3 4 5 6 7 Fastlane 2016 theme song Hey, Wagnike. I noticed that the Fastlane page on this Wikia has been locked but the theme song for the event hasn't been added yet. Could you please add 'Watch This' by Will Roush as the theme song? Much appreciated, MasonWikia (talk) 17:54, March 19, 2016 (UTC) Mason RE: NOAH pages Hey, I'll change them. I just copied the format used on the already existing pages and used that as my template. Might I suggest adding a template for the icons used for WrestlingData and CageMatch links? This would make it easier to insert the logo where it should be used than having to type out the entire file name and size. This could be as simple as Template:XP on FFXIV wiki. Simply make a template with on it, and nothing else, and it'll insert that wherever you type, say, . -=KAG=-YELL AT ME 18:23, April 29, 2016 (UTC) Another suggestion, same topic, the current image used is really, really squished. It's impossible to read when it's made so small. I'd suggest cropping out ".com". Should solve the problem while still keeping the logo. As for replacing the old system of just inserting the file manually into pages, that should be a fairly simple task for a bot. I used to maintain a pywikibot for janitor work on various wikis, so I could set that up here for similar tasks. I hope I'm not stepping on any toes here, I'm just looking to help clean up the wiki a bit. -=KAG=-YELL AT ME 21:23, April 29, 2016 (UTC) :I'm happy to hear that! I can't guarantee I'll stick around for long, but I hope I can be of use while I'm here. Just let me know when/if I can and I'll set up an icon template for Cagematch and Wrestlingdata, and replace the image used for the latter atm. I could make templates similar to Template:IMDB title, but there's no easy way to replace what's already used with a bot, as far as I know. ~~ Move pages Hey, saw the community message not to move pages, so I'll post here. I'm not sure if how city pages should be named, whether it should be "CITY, COUNTRY", "CITY, REGION", or just "CITY". Just looking at Category:Japanese towns it seems to be very inconsistent, some even have "CITY, REGION, COUNTRY". Looking at the Event History page for NOAH, the locations used are all "CITY, COUNTRY", but for the most part city pages seem to be named with "CITY, REGION". This isn't just the case for Japanese towns, looking at other categories there doesn't seem to be too much consistency. There's a decent amount of city pages that need to be moved for consistency. -=KAG=-YELL AT ME 17:05, May 1, 2016 (UTC) :Ah, I see! I understand how that might've been the easiest way to do it, at least at first. It's not the most important thing, I suppose. Though, keeping consistency across the wiki is definitely helpful to newer editors, so I would suggest that at some point you look into making city pages more consistent in the naming. Another option is to just make redirects for the more common ways to write city names, I suppose. -=KAG=-YELL AT ME 23:51, May 1, 2016 (UTC) Thanks Thanks that's why I asked because I didn't know and wanted to make sure what was ok and what wasn't. Worker Ant and assailANT/Worker Ant II Hi Wagnike. I decided to jump in and help bring the CHIKARA content on this wiki up to code, but I have a question about policy. So, there was the original Worker Ant. He retired, but he gave the Worker Ant outfit and gimmick over to the wrestler formerly known as assailANT. But I noticed you redirected assailANT to Worker Ant, even though they're not the same guy. My thoughts were to have assailANT/the second Worker Ant's article at assailANT, but I figured I'd better ask if there was a policy about naming situations like this. Jeff (talk· ) 07:46, May 3, 2016 (UTC) Duplicate pages *Hey, found these two while doing some "janitorial" work. All American Wrestling and AAW Wrestling. Same promotion, just different names. I'm not sure how you want it handled, so I'll just leave it to you. -=KAG=-YELL AT ME 16:15, May 6, 2016 (UTC) :*I've sorted it. Dean27 (talk) 16:36, May 6, 2016 (UTC) Templates Hey, I know you said you'd think about it when I suggested it, but I've been doing fairly tedious work for the last couple of days (see my Workload page to see what I've been up to), and needed something a bit more interesting to do. While doing it I saw all kinds of variation of links to both Cagematch and WrestlingData, some even without the logo. I've only used the templates on two articles, so it's not a lot of work if you want me to undo it all. The templates can be found at Template:WDataEvent and Template:CMEvent. Should be fairly easy to make templates for Promotion links and Worker links as well. Like I said, I only added it to two pages, so you can see both of them in effect here (Wrestlingdata) and here (Cagematch). I'd still like to replace the wrestlingdata icon with one that's better, but since that's a change that would affect hundreds, if not thousands, of pages, I didn't want to do that without your go ahead first. -=KAG=-YELL AT ME 23:29, May 9, 2016 (UTC) :*Felt bad constantly bothering Dean with these things so I figured I'd bother you once. I came across NWA Southern Tag Team Championship, a disambiguation page that links to four different variations of the title, only two of which have their own page. I'm having a real hard time finding them on Cagematch too. What I could find however were two titles: 1 and 2 that are called just "NWA Southern Tag Team Championship". This whole thing is very confusing, and I'm not sure how these two titles should be named on the wiki, I'm having a hard time replacing the links to the disambiguation page. Any ideas? -=KAG=-YELL AT ME 09:32, May 19, 2016 (UTC) :*All right, sounds like the best thing to do right now. Thanks! -=KAG=-YELL AT ME 14:16, May 19, 2016 (UTC) :*Since you're online, WrestleMania 30 memorial Battle Royal is protected, could you change the link to Sin Cara so it links to Hunico? -=KAG=-YELL AT ME 20:02, May 19, 2016 (UTC) :*Two more pages: WrestleMania XXXII and WrestleMania XXXII History. Both are protected and have links to Sin Cara that should be directed at Hunico. Thanks in advance! -=KAG=-YELL AT ME 20:25, May 19, 2016 (UTC) :*All right, good to know! Thanks for being so quick on taking care of the minor stuff I post by the way, appreciate it! -=KAG=-YELL AT ME 21:55, May 19, 2016 (UTC) :*Hey, The New Breed and New Breed are duplicates, both being disambiguation pages linking to the same two articles. Should probably keep New Breed imo? In addition, New Breed (tag team) redirects back to the New Breed disambiguation page, so it needs to either be deleted or a proper article needs to be used. Not sure how you want to have this done. -=KAG=-YELL AT ME 09:41, May 20, 2016 (UTC) Duplicate categories Hey, figured I'd make a new section, got a bit messy. Category:WrestleWar and Category:Wrestle War should be merged. It should be WrestleWar, at least the PPVs on the Network are titled as WrestleWar in one word. Which means WCW Wrestle War and NWA Wrestle War should also be moved/renamed. -=KAG=-YELL AT ME 12:51, May 24, 2016 (UTC) :*So I finished making sure nothing links to disambiguation pages and wanted to add the Steve Austin's Event history from his beginning at USWA, and I have a question for it. If you look at his page on WrestlingData here, you see some of the events were TV Tapings. In the first TV Taping of that month, Austin won the TV Championship from Bobby Eaton. The matches were aired at the end of the month on WCW WorldWide. Do you count TV Tapings as House Events, or do you not add them to the database at all? The matches are not available on CageMatch, which is why I'm using WrestlingData for it. Cagematch doesn't have records of any of Bobby Eaton's matches as TV Champ. I'm asking because it would be odd to list the match against Bobby Eaton twice, once for the TV Taping event and once for the WCW WorldWide event. ::Second part of the question, in this TV Taping Austin defends the title, but it looks like the matches either weren't aired, or at least not on any of WCW's regular programming. The match is also available on CageMatch. Basically, I'm a bit stuck and not sure what to do. Should I include TV Tapings if they weren't aired on a program, and ignore them if they were aired? -=KAG=-YELL AT ME 17:51, May 25, 2016 (UTC) :*That sounds fine to me, I can't really think of a way to do it. What you're saying is I include both the TV Taping match and the TV show match in the event history, right? I can add a footnote for both entries that explains it all. -=KAG=-YELL AT ME 21:29, May 25, 2016 (UTC) :*I made a change to the Steve Austin event page, check it out here. Instead of a footnote there's an extra column for short notes. Of course there are some matches between the two I'll add, but I just wanted to show what I figured would be the easiest way to do it. Column might be a bit small but it's the best way I can think of displaying it. -=KAG=-YELL AT ME 22:16, May 25, 2016 (UTC) :*Great, and thanks! I'll get back to work then. -=KAG=-YELL AT ME 22:24, May 25, 2016 (UTC) Vandalism Just wanted to let you know that user WrestlingFan1969 has been vandalizing Andrew Anderson's page all morning long. He's violating the Wikia TOS and we need him to stop. This is the proof: Thank you so much for taking the time out to read this! Codename Sailor Earth (talk) 19:31, June 24, 2016 (UTC) Kellyanne/Nikita Naridian Wagnike, I've put the gallery and the event history from Nikita Naridian over to the new page Kellyanne under the appropriate sub pages. I assume that if I slap on the appropriate redirect I'll be blocked as I was once before for moving a page, so could you put those redirects in? Thanks in advance. TLPG 10:49, July 1, 2016 (UTC) Did you lock editing on the Pinfall Wrestling Association page? I made that page, and I would like to add to it. What do you mean by "biased," exactly? Cleach1701hotmail (talk) 18:03, July 11, 2016 (UTC) Hello? I'd like an answer. What type of "biased" information did I include? Cleach1701hotmail (talk) 18:14, July 11, 2016 (UTC) Okay maybe you'll answer this. The OWNER of Pinfall Wrestling Association wants to talk to you. Message him on Facebook ASAP at - Timothy Givens. Cleach1701hotmail (talk) 18:30, July 11, 2016 (UTC) Draft and The Draft If I could explain the theory behind this... Wikia has that cool feature with the search bar where it autosuggests results beginning with what you typed. Can see by typing "wwe d" but if you type "draf" it will not suggest anything because it only does so if the string occurs at the start. Particularly if only one org does a draft, it will commonly juet be called draft/the draft even with WWE Draft being the official name. The search still works by doing enter and selecting from results but it is an added step that is laggy for tablets so it is nice to exploit the search suggestion feature where possible. Just trying to help make the info accessible. --talk2ty 01:20, July 20, 2016 (UTC) Admins Hello! I have a single quick question. How does one become an admin? Okay thanks. I couldn't find where new messages were going. Every time I signed on, it said new messages. i didn't know where they were though. I had just found out now and read all the messages you and dean sent me. Campingboy77 (talk) 19:08, August 2, 2016 (UTC) Sorry about that. I was thinking of doing a redirect link to the new one, but i didn't know how to do it. Campingboy77 (talk) 13:36, August 4, 2016 (UTC) One-off groups I know we don't create pages for one-time team-ups, that's why I backtraced Jeri-KO and found out this was at least their 4th match together. Aside from it being a pay-per-view win, Jericho helped KO get a spot in a fatal 4-way for the championship this Monday so they seemed significant at that point. I only wanted to recognize them on the template as the present team they exist as. Putting in some time on a project to earn some trust sounds like a good idea, what is a priority you think I could do competently? Old pics? talk2ty 02:03, August 26, 2016 (UTC) New Miami Stadium into a Hard Rock Stadium Hey, Wagnike. Can we change the name New Miami Stadium into a Hard Rock Stadium, because the Sun Life Financial was expired the contract back in January 2016, then began to renovation the stadium and they change the new naming rights into called Hard Rock Stadium based Hard Rock Cafe back on August 16, 2016 the Miami Dolphins confirmed the new name of the stadium in a press release on August 17, 2016. Vanaguilar (talk) 14:04, August 26, 2016 (UTC) Vanaguilar Chat *Hi, what's up dude? Dean27 (talk) 13:40, September 1, 2016 (UTC) Hi. Can you tell me why you made Grim edit proof? I'm the one who created the page and contributed time and effort into updating it. Campingboy77 (talk) 11:57, September 10, 2016 (UTC) This is the SECOND time i'm asking you. Why did you make Grim edit proof? I am the creator of it and I have been editing it until you made it edit proof. Please let me be able to edit it. Thanks. Campingboy77 (talk) 18:14, September 18, 2016 (UTC) Hi. I wasn't trying to be a jerk, but since you ignored me the first time, I got angry. Tell me the reason as to WHY you have locked it. I put alot of time and effort into it and you're not even telling me WHY you locked it. Not trying to be a jerk here, but making a page edit proof for an unspecified reason doesn't sound like something I'd agree with. Oh, and I do worry about other pages. I worry about the ones that I put hours into making and editing, including the one you made edit proof. Campingboy77 (talk) 20:30, September 23, 2016 (UTC) Alisha Ceraso is not Dani Jax. Hi. I tried correcting this error but had my edits reverted and the page locked from further editing by you. Alisha Ceraso and Dani Jax are two entirely different wrestlers. Apparently there was confusion due to the similar ring names and spent time in WWE developmental not too far apart. The confusion spread to this site and a few others. Ceraso (who is white) only used the name Dani for her brief wrestling career in FCW. Dani Jax is an African American wrestler who real name is apparently Danielle Jackson. She started her career in OVW and briefly was signed to WWE and NXT. Here are several links pertaining to actual Dani Jax and her signing with WWE to show she is not Ceraso.1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6. I was not vandalizing anything, just trying to correct inaccurate information.02:29, October 2, 2016 (UTC) Well, you can at least TELL me how to instead of just telling me to and then disappearing. Campingboy77 (talk) 11:34, October 3, 2016 (UTC) Don't you tell me what to do. What does a parachute account mean?? I had an old account years ago. Wanted to do this stuff agan and made a new one. Freddy Whong (talk) 21:11, October 4, 2016 (UTC) Apology for moving links/ban (Sammy Maggio) I apologize for my recent actions on Pro Wrestling Wikia/Fandom. From now on, I will not longer add or move links to pages. I will ONLY add confirmed RAW and SmackDown Live venues and locations that are confirmed via the WWE App, events tab. Once again, I'm sorry and it will not happen again. Sammy Maggio (talk) 22:42, October 9, 2016 (UTC) RE: Happy Birthday *Yeah all good. Same to you too! Dean27 (talk) 17:39, October 16, 2016 (UTC) Hey why did you add a block(protection) on Amaiya Jade's wiki page? I'm trying to add new stuff on her page and it shows you have it protected.~~TanyaBrax~~ WrestleMania 33 Weekend - 5 Events Confirmed Yesterday when WWE announced travel packages for WrestleMania weekend in Orlando, they announced the following events: * Friday, March 31, 2017 - WWE Hall of Fame Class of 2017 Induction Ceremony, Amway Center * Saturday, April 1, 2017 - NXT TakeOver: Orlando, Amway Center * Sunday, April 2, 2017 - WrestleMania 33, Camping World Stadium (formerly known as the Citrus Bowl) * Monday, April 3, 2017 - Monday Night Raw, Amway Center * Tuesday, April 4, 2017 - SmackDown Live, Amway Center Thanks for understanding! Sammy Maggio (talk) 12:08, October 28, 2016 (UTC) RE: Moving pages Oh, my bad. Sorry. Won't happen again, I'll ask next time. Thank you. Vaughanmoore (talk) 18:43, November 17, 2016 (UTC) The Gallerie for "December 6, 2016 Main Event " needs to be eddited. Please check it out and leave me a message when It's done so I can upload card pictures. Thanks! Hey there, why does "December 6, 2016 Main Event results" are protected to prevent editing? I would like to add a few screenshots but it doesn't let me to because of this.